


In Order to Form a More Perfect Union

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adultery, Betrayal, Bottom Jensen, Cheating, Children, Cock Slut Jensen, Dirty Talk, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jared Being an Asshole, M/M, Top Jared, Young Jensen Ackles, hurt genevieve, president jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is President of the United States, Jensen is his lover, and Genevieve has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Order to Form a More Perfect Union

***Two years ago****

 

“Mmm YES! Fuck me Mr. President! Deeper!” Jensen exclaimed unabashedly. Jared quickly placed his palm over Jensen’s mouth in an attempt to cover up the other man’s moans.

It wasn’t Jensen’s fault that he could never keep quiet during sex; wasn’t his fault that vulgar filth practically poured out of his mouth whenever he was getting fucked. Okay, so maybe that _was_ his fault. But it wasn’t like Jared didn’t love it.

Jensen playfully licked Jared’s palm, causing the taller man to remove it from his mouth. “Mmmm, yeah Mr. President, couldn’t keep me quiet even if you tried.” Jensen smirked, “You know you like it when I moan your name.” He took a deep breath before moaning “Jaaaareeedd.” 

Jared let out a deep moan as he plunged deeper into Jensen, hitting his prostate once, twice, three times with steadfast resolve. 

“C’mon Jay, I wanna feel you for weeks. Want you to fill me up, leave me dripping come for days.” Jensen moaned. Jared hit his prostate one more time and Jensen let out a desperate whimper. “Fuck, Jared, I’m so close. Make me come without laying a finger on my pretty plump cock.” 

Jensen’s words never failed to drive Jared over the edge. The way Jensen relentlessly screamed expletives into the air, the way he always threw is ass back as Jared fucked into him, the way he begged Jared to come on his face every once in a while. But what always ended up being Jared’s undoing, the thing that _always_ had him shooting his load, was when –. 

“Jared.” Genevieve called once she had entered their room. Suddenly Jared was being shaken out of his thoughts. 

“Fucking shit.” Jared muttered. He was so close, so fucking close. 

“Honey, you’re not going to believe what Thomas did to my new Chanel.” Genevieve looked down at the orange colored stain that had been smeared across the white dress she was supposed to be wearing to a _Save Our Schools_ charity benefit. Her one year old son, Thomas, had just spit up all over it, so now she had to change. 

“Jensen. Don’t. Say. A _fucking_. Word.” Jared hummed as he continued pumping into the other man. Jensen let out a whimper anyway, and Jared promptly covered his mouth again. He should have known.

“Jared?” Genevieve called again as she made her way to the closet. When she tried to open the door, it wouldn’t budge. She thought that was weird considering the fact that she didn’t know their closet could be locked in the first place. “Jared are you in there?” Genevieve knocked on the door and there was no response, so she put her ear to the door and listened. There were low moans coming from the other side of the door. 

Had Jared really locked himself in their closet to masturbate? Sure, they’d only had sex once in the past two months –resulting in a pregnancy that Jared had still yet to be notified of-, but it wasn’t her fault. Lately Thomas had been a handful, and Genevieve never wanted to be the type of mother who relied too heavily on nannies. Even as the First Lady, Gen made sure she was the one primarily in charge of taking care of her own son. Motherly duties came before anything else. 

Little did she know, on the other side of the door, her husband was balls deep inside of his intern. 

Jared let out a muffled moan when he finally came, but he kept pumping into Jensen as he rode out his orgasm, until Jensen came all over his stomach a few moments later. 

Genevieve knocked on the door one more time, “Jared I have like _two minutes_ to get out of here, and I have to change my dress so open up because I know you’re in there.” There was no response, but the moans quickly stopped, followed by the sound of scampering feet. “Jared Tristan Padalecki I swear to God you better open this do—”

Suddenly the door flew open and she was face to face with her incredibly disheveled husband. He smiled at her sheepishly. “Sorry I was…uhhh…” The words got caught in his throat. 

“Masturbating? I heard you. It’s _whatever_ Jared.” She sighed, paying her husband no mind, before pushing past him and walking towards her side of the closet. She grabbed the closest dress she could find – A blue Alice + Olivia dress she still had from before Jared became President a year before—and quickly changed into it. As she was making her way out of the closet, she noticed a pair of boxers on the floor. 

“Jared.” She pointed at the boxers and turned to her husband, “We have a hamper, Honey. Please use it.” She bent down to pick it up, but when she lifted her head back up, she saw another pair of eyes staring at her behind a row of Jared’s dress shirts. 

“What the fuck!” Genevieve screamed as she tumbled backwards. “Jared!” She ran towards her husband and clung to him. “Call someone. Call security. There’s someone in there!” She pointed towards the dress shirts and looked up at Jared, who looked completely mortified. “Do something!” 

Jared continued to stand, motionless, as though he’d been put under a spell.

Suddenly the clothes hanging in front of Jared’s dress shirts began to move. “That’s it.” Genevieve yelled. She ran to her side of the closet and searched for the panic button. 

“Wait wait wait!” Jared finally said. He grabbed his wife’s arm and pulled her towards him. 

“What are you doing?” She tried to break free of his grasp. “Jared, there’s someone in here!” She said frantically. 

“I…I know.” Jared sighed, and Genevieve stopped struggling. 

“Excuse me?” She breathed. 

“I know.” He let go of her arm. 

“What’s going on…” Genevieve backed away from Jared. “Who the fuck is in there Jared?” She pointed towards his side of the closet. “Who’s hiding in our fucking closet?” 

“Gen. Sweetheart, listen to me.” Jared said calmly. 

“Who the fuck is in our closet.” Genevieve seethed. She noticed the look of treachery hidden behind her husband’s apologetic eyes. She’d seen enough movies to know what that look meant. “No.” She breathed, “Jared…you’re not…” 

“I can explain.” Jared started to say, but Genevieve was already heading towards the rack of Jared’s clothes.

“You whore!” Genevieve screamed as she clawed at Jared’s hanging clothes. She didn’t know whether she was yelling at her husband, or whoever was hiding in his clothes. “Get the fuck out and show your face!” Genevieve separated a section of the hanging clothes, exposing the person who was hiding behind them.

It was a man. A naked one. One she immediately recognized as Jensen Ackles, one of the White House Interns. 

“No.” Genevieve’s hands flew to her mouth. “No.”

“Gen—” Jared tried to speak.

“This can’t be real.” Genevieve choked. “This can’t be fucking real.” She shook her head in disbelief before running out of the closet and out of the room. She needed to escape, she needed to get away. 

“Ah! Mrs. Padalecki we’ve been looking all over for you.” A voice called from down the hall. She turned around and saw another one of the interns coming her way. “It’s time for you to go, the car is waiting.” The intern smiled. 

“Oh of course.” Genevieve breathed before following the intern. 

There wouldn’t be any running away. Not yet. 

  


**************

Genevieve always played dumb. She had to; for the cameras, for her sons, for her marriage, for the fucking United States of America and the rest of the world that was watching her every move…or at least thought they were. 

They never saw the tears she shed in the privacy of her bathroom. The tears she courageously wiped out of existence before stepping out and standing next to her husband as he made speeches about truth, responsibility, and loyalty. Things he knew absolutely nothing about. 

The world never witnessed the nights she spent sleepless and alone, waiting for her husband to come home after one of his ‘secret meetings,’ upon which he always returned quietly and slid into bed next to her, smelling of a strange cologne she knew was not his. 

Genevieve didn’t want to be another Hilary Clinton, or Jackie Kennedy…or any other first lady who was a victim of her husband’s perverse presidential power trip. She hated being one of the women she used to feel sorry for. And as much as she used to deny it, she was tired of making excuses for her lying, cheating, husband. 

“How can you swear to honor and uphold the morals of your country when you can’t even do the same for your own family?” Genevieve used to ask Jared, “This country has no idea they are being led by a spineless coward of man. A man who cheats on his wife…with another _man._ ”

That was three years ago, two years into Jared’s first term as President of the United States of America. It was a title so long that when Jared was a little boy he had to take two deep breaths before he could even say it. It was a title he swore he would bear ever since his first trip to the white house in the third grade. He would continue to hold on to that promise, swearing it again and again during every subsequent trip. 

Jared remembered being thirteen years old and shaking Bill Clinton’s hand, calling him his idol. He remembered telling then-President Clinton that one day he was going to be just like him. Little did he know that would end up happening in more ways than one.

He never planned on cheating on Gen. Never dreamed it would happen. Not once in a million years. But it happened once, and after that it kept happening again and again. He loved his wife, without a doubt in his mind…but there was just something about being with another man… Something about being with Jensen. 

“I don’t love him, baby.” Jared would always say to Gen. It was a blatant lie, though even now he’d like to think it was mostly about the sex. 

Jared remembered one of the worst days of his life, the day his wife found out about his secret relationship with Jensen Ackles, one of his interns. 

Jared remembered another night, a few weeks later, that still made him cringe. One evening, after returning from another tryst with Jensen, he expected to casually sneak into bed next to his sleeping wife, just like he always did. But when he got into bed he noticed there was a cold, empty space where Gen usually was. 

“I’ll let you put it anywhere, Jared.” He heard a female voice whisper in the distance. Jared turned his head towards the sound and searched the dark room for a moment until his eyes landed on a dark figure sitting in a large armchair in the corner of their bedroom. It was Gen. 

“Gen?” Jared sat up, confused, and a tad bit panicked. “W-what are you talking about? Come back to bed.”

But his wife didn’t come back, instead she continued sitting, taking a deep breath before asking, “Didn’t you hear what I said?” 

“I did.” Jared assured her, “Now come back to bed and quit it with that nonsense.” He patted the spot next to him. 

Gen stood up and began walking towards their bed. Once she was close enough, Jared could see trails of mascara running down her face. “Happy Anniversary.” She breathed. 

“Sweetheart I –“ Jared began, but he was silenced by a strong slap in the face. 

Gen swore she would never cry in front of her husband about his infidelity, swore to be strong, swore she would never let him see how much he hurt her. But she couldn’t help it, not now. “Why don’t you want me?” She screamed. “I love you Jared. More than anything in the whole goddamn universe. So you have to tell me right here, and right now…is this still going on? Are you still fucking that intern? Have you been fucking him while you’ve been fucking me? Are you _gay_ Jared?” 

Jared leapt out of bed and stood up. He was a full foot taller than his wife, yet she refused to cower under him. “Keep it down.” Jared fumed.

“Fuck you.” Gen replied, still screaming. 

“I’m serious.” Jared grabbed his wife’s arms and shook her, “Stop it.”

“Get away from me,” Gen broke free of his grasp, and ran towards their bathroom, where she promptly locked herself inside.

“Gen.” Jared forcefully whispered from outside. His forehead was pressed against the door. “Genevi—” 

“I’m pregnant _Jared_ ,” He heard his wife say harshly. 

“I’m pregnant, and it’s a boy. Thomas is going to have a little brother.” Gen opened the door and stared her husband straight in the eyes. “And if you’re to going ask if it’s yours…don’t… you know better than that…because unlike you I haven’t been sleeping around with whores and interns.” Gen was seething, crying with her hands wrapped around her stomach. She was both incredibly angry and sad at the same time.

Gen had hit a new low and Jared had never seen her like this in the ten years he had known her. “So fuck you, okay.” She slammed the door in his face. “Fuck you, Jared.” 

She didn’t sleep in the same room as Jared after that. She slept in the nursery with Thomas -and Shepherd, after he was born. 

But now, two more years had passed, and the boys had outgrown their large nursery and moved into their own separate rooms. And now Gen found herself having to get back into bed with her husband, staying as far away from him as she could without falling out of bed. 

Gen honestly didn’t want anything to do with Jared. It didn’t matter that he was her husband, the father of her children, or the fucking President of the United States. As far as she was concerned, Jared was nothing. 

But she still smiled for the cameras; held Jared’s hand when they were out in public; kissed him like it didn’t make her want to regurgitate everything she had eaten that day…whatever it took to keep her family… _her children_ …from becoming a part of a scandal. She didn’t want Thomas and Shepherd’s futures to be tainted by their father’s mistakes. 

It was easy turning a blind eye in the beginning. Gen always tried to convince herself that what she was seeing wasn’t real, that her husband wasn’t cheating on her. But now it had become almost unbearable, the way Jared and Jensen didn’t even bother to hide their affair whenever they were in her presence. Of course no one else noticed, but Gen had a trained eye now. She saw every lingered touch, every playful squeeze. 

But today was the last straw. Today, Gen walked in on Jensen, bent over Jared’s desk, and getting fucked by her husband as he whispered sweet nothings in Jensen’s ear.

It was something she and Jared used to do, in the early days of Jared’s presidency; get sweaty and messy and fuck like animals all over the Oval Office. But now it wasn’t his wife that Jared was sinking his dick into…it was Jensen. And what hurt the most, what killed Gen, was that this time, Jared and Jensen weren’t just wildly fucking. They were laughing and smiling while they fucked. They looked like a couple on their goddamn honeymoon, and it made Genevieve sick. 

She couldn’t tell whether or not they noticed when she entered the room, or whether or not they even cared. But it didn’t matter, because when she cleared her throat and said, “I’m leaving you Jared.” They only stopped for a moment, and Jared simply replied, “No you aren’t, I'm the goddamn President.” before continuing to fuck Jensen, paying his wife no mind. 

And Genevieve just stood there in shock, watching her husband –the father of her children- fuck his lover, until she physically couldn’t take it any longer. And she ran out of the room, and into her bedroom, where she cried until there was a knock on the door. 

“First Lady, it’s time for you to read to the children.” A voice called from the opposite side of the door.

Genevieve took a moment to collect herself, letting out a quiet sniffle before replying, “Of course, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

So she wiped her eyes, put her hair in a bun, and faked a smile. Because no matter how much it hurt, she had a duty to uphold; children to take care of, a country to serve.

And, after all…She really  _did_ love Jared. But she knew that once his second term was over, their marriage would be as well. So for now she had to do what she did best; play dumb.

Genevieve always played dumb.

 


End file.
